the_god_of_rapfandomcom-20200214-history
Pht Z
"The fedora, the gold chains, the sunglasses... they all came together to form what the world needed most: a hero. A Pht Z&r. So it is my duty to tell all of you about my story." Pht Z&r (sometimes stylised as "P@ Z&r") is the "new-era" Patron God of Rap, known for promoting the use of Cream Soda. He is also the most distinguished Rap Artist known to mankind, often having an album "go platinum" and sell one million copies in an hour. Biographical Information (I am PHT Z&R: The Rise and Fall of a Legend) Before Rap Career Not much is directly stated about Pht Z&r's personal life before starting his Rap Career. However, as he says in "I am PHT Z&r": "... my first fedora was the catalyst of things to come. My first few steps towards greatness... One day you're just this nerdy kid and the next... well, do I even need to explain it to you?" it can be surmised that Zander lived a rather carefree life prior to becoming a sensational rap artist, and that he gained the "Pht Z&r" moniker in his early-to-mid teenage years Rap Career - Golden Years Pht Z&r's career as a Rap Artist started off with a bang; his first album, "I am PHT Z&r" was a financial and critical sucess, with one of his songs, titled "Mowin' that Lawn", securing a top spot in the Billboard Charts for over 6 months. This album, and the songs within it, remained a hot cultural disucssion for several years. Hot off the presses, he released the solo album "Cream Sodas, Fedoras, and Gold Chains", which the public similarily ate up quickly. Within an hour, it had reached quadruple platinum. Rap Career - "Decline" and Second Wind Doug Jackson was Pht Z&r's manager for his younger years of producing and creating music. Eventually, the two of them had a disagreement, causing Doug to leave Zander as his manager. Doug, as revealed in the documentary, was the one who first set up the partnership between A&W's Cream Soda and Pht Z&r. In a discussion between a Lettuce Rock interviewer and Doug, it is stated that him leaving was the event that pushed Zander into his "decline": "So would you say that being Pht Z&r's manager was a mistake?" ''- Lettuce Rock Staff'' "Oh yeah. He completely fell apart after I left." ''- Doug Jackson'' Zander, after the release of his 8th album, felt a large tinge of disappointment. To him, it was "tough" that his album hadn't achieved platinum until the second week of its release. "One second you're the world's greatest rapper, and the next, you don't even sell a billion copies of your album in a week!" ''- Pht Z&r'' Shortly after this event, it is implied that he was approached by Lettuce Rock Productions to assist in the making of a Pht Z&r Documentary. Upon recounting his story in the documentary, he storms out of the Lettuce Rock studio in anger, and throws away his identity. He takes a moment, then realizes that he still is a successful musician. He then throws back on his fedora, and says to the camera,'' "It is never too late."'' Ascension to Godhood (2 PHT 2 Z&r) Some time after the production of "I am PHT Z&r: The Rise and Fall of a Legend" hit the webspace, Zander finally achieved some self-peace. Having thrown away his Pht Z&r moniker, the lad rested alongside the sands of a beach, fully content to never return again to the spotlight. However, in his state, he was found by a mysterious man known solely as The Producer. He came to Zander's home under the guise of helping both Zander, and the world. Wanting to record another adventure, he states to Zander that: "The world NEEDS Pht Z&r" Zander wasn't having any of that, however. He hated the idea of "selling out" once again. The Producer eventually explains to Zander that his help is needed in saving the world. In securing the Infinity Fedora, an object of power and grace, Zander could balance the failing power of the current rappers of the world. Its power would similarily awaken the strength of The Patron God of Rap, an elder being who has laid dormant for a indeterminable amount of time. With the Infinity Fedora, Zander could, essentially, become the new Patron God of Rap. (More to Come)